


A Love For the Ages

by pendingFriendship



Series: Harry Potter is Bisexual! [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, Bi Harry, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Coming Out, Even tho I hate it, Gryffindor vs. Slytherin Rivalry, Humor, Love Confessions, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, The Golden Trio Era
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-09-26 11:56:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9895442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pendingFriendship/pseuds/pendingFriendship
Summary: Harry guessed that this was the situation. He'd guessed a long time ago actually, but hadn't really gotten around to mulling it over. So he liked boys and girls. So what? Nobody really gives a damn, do they? All the same... can't be too sure. Maybe keep it on the down low for now...Or; the au in which Harry is bi and the Slytherins have no idea, they just love pranking him.





	1. Chapter 1

"Shhh, we'll be caught!"  
"Oh, hush, we'll be fine. It's a harmless potion."

"I never said it wasn't! I'm just saying we'll be caught-"

"Don't worry."

"-Like last time-"

"A fluke-'

"-And the time before that-"

"-An accident-"

"-And the time before that-"

"We'll be fine! I'll even take the fall if you want."

The Hufflepuff straightened and hissed, "Merlin's beard, keep it down. We share the fall, but I'd prefer there to be NO fall, okay?"

The Slytherin grinned. "Sure thing. Let's get going."

Still muttering, the Hufflepuff lead to way to the kitchens where the Slytherins had planned an amusing surprise for one Harry James Potter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter got deleted; I'm so upset :(

There was something funny about Harry's pumpkin juice today.

"Hey Ron, quick question. Is there something weird about your pumpkin juice?"

Ron frowned and took a sip. "Nah, mate. Why? Something dodgy about yours?"

Harry frowned. "Not dodgy, exactly." He just felt buzzed, like he was anticipating something.

Ron scrutinized him for a second, then went back to his food. "If you're sure."

"Yeah."

Harry turned to his own plate, but the edgy feeling remained. He couldn't focus on his food for long and ended up glancing at the doors every two seconds.

"Seriously, mate. D'you need to go to Madame Pomfrey?"

Harry shook his head and took another sip. This made it worse. He stopped shifting his eyes and started full-on staring at the door.

"You're acting like Charlie when he was a teen waiting for his dragons. Stop staring, mate, come on."

At that moment, Draco Malfoy entered the Great Hall.

Harry's face split into two. Later on he would feel mortified at the way he looked manic, but at the time he couldn't care less. Ron, however...

"Okay, now you're creeping me out . What are you doing with your face? Stop it! Right, that's it. Off to Madame Pomfrey with you!" And with that Harry was dragged out of the Great Hall, all the while grinning at Draco Malfoy's bemused expression in delight.

"There probably was something dodgy in your pumpkin juice after all."


	3. 3

The Hufflepuff was walking up the stairs from their common room, when they were yanked into a staircase concealed behind a curtain. When their life stopped flashing before their eyes, they turned to see their Slytherin friend there.

"Are you imitating the Cheshire Cat or something?"

"What? No! But have you heard? Potter drank it! And beamed at Malf like a maniac! This is too good for words!"

"I think the bouncing up and down is a bit over-the-top, don't you?"

"Nope," came the prompt reply before the Slytherin started to drag their friend to the Great Hall. "And we couldn't have done it without you!"

"Damn right, you could'nt've," muttered the Puff.

Since the the Slytherin was facing forwards, they completely missed the fond grin the Slytherin sported.

They did tighten their hold on the Slytherin's hand, though. Just, you know, so they wouldn't get lost.


End file.
